


Miles High

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [332]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, I've been rewatching random earlier episodes and I watched the one where Sam and Dean had to perform an exorcism on a plane. I was wondering if you write some wincest, and they need to fly again for whatever reason(the Impala isn't road-worthy, and Dean can't fix it fast enough for a hunt they found or something). Cue Dean starting to freak out, leaving it up to Sam to calm/comfort him, either by getting him to join the mile high club, or being an adorable, whispery distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles High

“Come on, why can’t we just drive?” Dean whimpered as he and Sam took their seat on the plane.

“Because you said it yourself. The Impala is in too bad condition, so Bobby is gonna make the car to his garage and just wait for you to patch her up. While we still have the werewolf to hunt down in Arkansas, so we’re flying.” Sam said. “Besides, we’ve already shipped all our stuff, we just gotta get there ourselves.”

“Right.” Dean grunted softly, buckling himself up and sinking into his seat.

“Hey. We’re gonna be OK. It’s safer to fly than drive. You know that right?”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Dean growled under his breath. “I want my Baby back.”

“We just have to do this one hunt, and we’ll be back to Bobby’s before you know it.” Sam assured.

“Awesome.” Dean said, letting out a shaky breath, gripping the arms of the chair.

Sam’s hand went over his and his thumb rubbed over the knuckles. “Breath Dean. That’s all you need to do. Breath.” Sam’s voice stayed level in Dean’s ears, and Dean nodded, shutting his eyes, and taking deep breaths.

When the plane started up and started moving, Dean whined softly. and Sam kept a hold on his brother, while they went up in the sky.

Any time the plane made the smallest jiggle, Dean grew pale, and Sam kept him calm, whispering soothing words in his ear.

As soon as the sign saying that you had to wear your seatbelt went off, Dean took his off, and headed to one of the bathrooms in the back, and Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

When Dean didn’t come back for a few minutes, Sam got concerned, getting up, and going to the bathroom Dean was in.

He knocked on the door lightly, looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention. “Dean? Dude, you alright in there?” Sam asked.

“J-just…f-f-fine.” Dean said.

“Dean, open the door and left me in.” Sam said.

He saw the door open and Dean pulled Sam in the small bathroom.

Dean was as pale as a sheet, eyes wide, and Sam grabbed him, ordering Dean to take deep breaths.

Dean nodded, and did as Sam instructed, some color coming back to his face.

“Hiding so people didn’t see your freak out?” Sam asked.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled.

“Hey, it’s gonna be OK. Just keep taking those breaths and you’ll be good.” Sam said. Dean gave a shaky nod, looking up at Sam.

“Listen, I have a plan that might help.” Sam said, spinning the two around and pressing Dean against the sink counter.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, and he watched Sam go to his knees.

Sam grinned, looking up at Dean, and pulling Dean’s pants and boxers down. “Always had joining the mile high club on my bucket list. Now I get to check it off.”

“Mile high- _oh_.” Dean grunted, hand shooting up to muffle himself as Sam sucked him down, throat starting to work around Dean’s cock.

Dean could feel his cock starting to grow hard, and his eyes shut, as he started giving small thrusts into Sam’s mouth.

Sam glanced up at Dean and he laughed around Dean’s cock, making the vibrations thicken Dean’s member even more, and Dean whimpered into his hand, while Sam worked Dean’s cock with his mouth.

Dean’s free hand went and wrapped in Sam’s hair as he started to thrust more, and he groaned and panted in his hand, praying no one was waiting for this certain bathroom.

Sam just continued to suck Dean off, until Dean came with a low muffled moan.

Then Sam  _popped_  off turned Dean around so that he was facing the mirror, before Sam pulled his own clothing down, sucking obscenely on his own fingers and pressing two to Dean’s hole.

Sam worked them in slowly, murmuring that  _everything was gonna be OK_ and  _Sammy’s got ya, Dean_. While Dean suddenly understood the meaning of ‘mile high club’.

Sam stretched and opened Dean, while Dean watched their faces in the mirror, mouth open, and panic from flying forgotten.

Once Sam had Dean completely open, he pulled his fingers away and slicked his cock with him spit.

When he felt Sam’s cock at his loose hole, Dean groaned. Sam thrust in and started to fuck Dean, pressing a hand against Dean’s mouth, so his brother didn’t get too loud.

Sam controlled himself, not fucking Dean too fast or too slow, and risking making too much noise.

"Nothing to worry about Dean.” Sam grunted in his ear. “Gonna be just fine with me.”

Dean moaned in Sam’s hand, pressing back on Sam, and Sam grinned.

Sam gave a few quick thrusts before he came inside Dean, with a grunt.

Sam stilled in Dean and removed his hand. “H-how are we gonna get me back to my seat? Come’s gonna be leaking out of my ass.” Dean said.

“I figured this might happen, so I came prepared.” Sam grinned, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a plug.

“Where’d you hide that going through security?” Dean asked.

“Pocket. Moved it to my jacket when no one was looking.” Sam said, pulling out and plugging Dean up. “When we get to a motel, first thing I’m doing is making you ride my dick til you’re screaming.”

“Yes sir.” Dean groaned.

“Alright, I’m gonna go out first, and then you come back in a few minutes, OK?”

“Gotcha.” Dean nodded. The two pulled their pants up and Sam left the bathroom.

Dean joined Sam in their seats a few minutes later, and the two buckled up, much more relaxed now.


End file.
